destiny phase 44
by rhid
Summary: When Cagalli has broadcast her message to the world regarding Zaft invasion in Orb to seek leader of Blue Cosmos Lord Djibril and introduce herself as Cagalli Yula Attha, chief representative of Orb nation. She has to
1. Worldwide TV broadcast

Phase 44

When Cagalli has broadcast her message to the world regarding Zaft invasion in Orb to seek leader of Blue Cosmos Lord Djibril and introduce herself as Cagalli Yula Attha, chief representative of Orb nation. She has to respond regarding request to hand over Lord Djibril and chairman decision to invade Orb also the truth regarding chairman word about the war only to be interrupt by the fake Lacus(Meer) in order to stop her" **_I'm Lacus Clyne, I'm aware that all people know the war that happened in orb few days ago, I absolutely surprise to find out that Orb willing have war to protect Lord Djibril the leader of Blue Cosmos/Logos, a person that was responsible for attack Plant with nuclear weapon, destroyed the city with machine of destruction and also used children as tool of combat. Because of Orb protect him we failed once again to catch him…_**"Meer said.

Everyone in the Archangel annoyed with that person appearing especially the one Meer impersonate Lacus herself, Athrun was angry too. Lacus then said "**_don't worry Athrun, just like you, I know what I have to do_** ". Lacus then turn to Kira "**_let go now?_**""**_Umm_**", Kira said. Meer continue saying" **_our world filled with temptations, there no crime in wanting better thing and wanting more. However Logos is different! It must not allowed to exist! There is no place for such evil I our world! What are we trying to do is…..…._**

"**_Do not be deceived by the appearance of that person"_** Lacus said, all Minerva crew was shocked except for one person Rey Za Burrell, and Chairman Gilbert Dullindal also looks surprise. Lacus appear beside Cagalli, both look at each other before Lacus continue "**_I am Lacus Clyne_**". Chairman Dullindal said" **_that impossible. What she doing in Orb?_**" It surprised him since he knows that Lacus was not in Archangel. He sure that Lacus was on the Eternal after that shuttle robbery. The shuttle suppose for transport Meer. He even dispatched special team to look out for that case he claimed that person was impersonates Meer as Lacus Clyne. Lacus continue saying" **_I am well aware that there's a person with the same face, voice and name as mine….working with Chairman Dullindal_**".

Meer let out a surprise gasp as Lacus continue" **_However, I am a daughter of Siegel Clyne. I fought together with the Archangel during the last war…..and now aboard that ship with Representative Attha of Orb_**". Shin, Lunamaria, Arthur, Abby and Talia all out of word because of surprise to find out that the truth, that Lacus they know was imposter and the real Lacus Clyne was on board the Archangel. "**_she and I are two different people and I want to make it clear that our beliefs are also different_**". Dearka asking Yzak" **_what going on here?_**".. Meer try to say something but speechless as Lacus saying" **_I don't support Chairman Dullindal word or his action_**". Meer completely lost herself confident in front of the in the broadcast room all look sternly at Meer. The people of the world totally shock as they watch the TV broadcast, the Plant council also shock to find out that someone impersonate Lacus Clyne. They were arguing with each other in middle of broadcast.

**(**Most of them now understand why chairman desperately want to destroyed the Archangel during operation Angel Down, The goal of the operation was to sink the _Archangel_ and destroy the Freedom, as the ZAFT HQ claimed that they had only caused confusion during the war. Chairman Dullindal knows that the leader of Orb was commanding that ship. Orb considered powerful country with advance technology and military force. That why Chairman order to attack Archangel to killing their leader.

Chairman also trying to destroyed the Eternal, ship that was commanded by Lacus Clyne. They search the Mendel colony to get evidence about chairman plans (research notebook)under Lacus order However, they have been discovered by ZAFT forces. Lacus immediately orders the _Eternal_ to launch so they can try to deliver the new gundam to the _Archangel_ at all costs as well as to draw ZAFT away from the Clyne Faction's hidden mobile suit factory located nearby, they are ambushed by two more ZAFT ships and multiple squadrons of ZAKU's and GOUF's. )

In between the broad chairman ask someone to discontinue their broadcast, because they were being pushed away by Cagalli and Lacus herself. But they can't do that because it live TV broadcast, Chairman saying he don't care(really pissed off because he can't use Meer against them). Lacus continue saying "**_people who are fighting or who don't fighting are both not wrong. The one who were wrong are those whom make us fight. Logos the merchant of death, is chairman really telling the truth...neither natural nor coordinator. Please don't let him mislead you that no one was wrong…..of course I don't protect Djibril also I don't trust Chairman Dullindal we must find out chairman true objective_**"

Out of blue…..

First video

Suddenly an interruption showing video meeting between Athrun Zala and the Archangel crew Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Attha, and Mirillia Hawk also Lunamaria Hawke who has been spying on Athrun. Kira asking "**_is that your mobile suit?_**"_**Yes**_". Athrun said. "_**So you were at the Dardanelles battle**_** before?**".

Yes he said then talks about the war how Archangel disturbs them fighting the alliance. Chairman speech regarding the war. Athrun angry that Kira and Cagalli about their interruption in earlier battle. That he want to help Zaft and chairman because what Alliance doing to the people. Until Kira asking **_"who the Lacus Clyne in Plant right now? Why the real one was almost killed by assassin in Orb?_**" "**_What are you saying Kira?_**"Athrun asked." **_In Orb we had been attacked by special force of Zaft, their target was Lacus? Who in earth want to kill her? They even used mobile suit to destroyed our mansion. So in order to protect her I piloting Freedom again_**". Athrun pondered his conversation with chairman about the Archangel after escape Orb, also asking whether the real Lacus onboard that ship, and his intention to ask help from her." **_Saying something without evident maybe someone else without chairman knowledge doing that thing. But I will investigate this, so all of you go back to Orb_**" Athrun said. Cagalli asking" **_will you come back to Orb? To Archangel and to us?_**""**_Until Orb return to it original condition we will be together back, I can't return now because I'm Zaft soldier, so Cagalli please end the treaty with the Alliance?_**"Athrun said.

Showing the Orb Princess wearing the ring, Athrun look away, then separated, showing picture Lunamaria look at they moving.

Second video

Outside mansion Orb territory, near ocean the pink princess slowly walks together her boyfriend legendary pilot Freedom brunette, enjoying their peaceful life. Nearly midnight a group of unknown (Zaft elite force) landed on the beach from the ocean(I think they have ship nearby to this mission).wearing special device communication, someone saying we must killed Lacus Clyne with a single trace of her death(order by Chairman Dullindal to conceal the facts he was using the fake Lacus Clyne(Meer Campbell). Captain Waltfield, and Kira feel uneasy to sleep that night. Suddenly heard the sound the window crash they assemble all the people to go to underground shelter. Kira, captain Ramius and Waltfield both try to protect Lacus. At the front door of shelter suddenly the pink haro saying" **_I don't know you!" " I don't know you!_**".Kira look at air hole and spot an assassin appoint guns at Lacus, he quickly tackles her to the ground while captain Waltfield shot the assassin. They enter the shelter hurrying to avoid any danger. The Zaft assassins angry that they can't finish their mission so they used mobile suit to breakdown the shelter in order to kill Lacus. Suddenly the group of mobile suit detect powerful detected as Freedom, they all try to defeat the Freedom until all of them can't move, the unknown mobile suits self destruct themselves shocking the Freedom pilot.(everyone must killed to avoid further problem, bet chairman will not please at failed mission).

Showing all people that live in mansion look at the mess mobile suit and the Freedom. The mansion after being attack by mobile suit was completely in mess.

Third video

Blond princess sitting alone in room looking at her wedding dress hanging in the room, before that asking her nanny to give letter to her brother Kira. After a few hours she has finish dressing in wedding dress. She carefully descends from the stair to meet gay purple haired freak(power maniac)casually praise her for looking pretty, but ask her to grow her hair. The get in the car toward the wedding venue….(too pissed to write what happen in the car just watch episode 14). At the venue they get out of the car, purple freak saying that the tear of joy…hohooooo…. In front of priest they purple freak hurrying saying" I DO" but the blond princess just stay silence until YEAH….dramatic appearance of The FREEDOM. Suddenly the Freedom reaches it hand to capture the blond princess. Leaving the purple freak gaping his mouth crying like crazyyyyy, then order the military to fire at the gundam that steal his bride at his wedding and damaged several Murasame to get to ceremony.(the wedding union didn't happen because only he managed to say I do not Cagalli). Special clip of Athrun and Cagalli kissing before he leaves and go to Plant.

She was inboard the Archangel with the pink princess (2 princesses in board the ship).

Fourth video

Mobile suit from Minerva moving around and meeting with the Phantom Pain leader at certain place to give the Gaia female pilot Stellar in order to cure. Shin carrying her and give her back to that man. Then move back to Minerva. An attack from blue Cosmos using powerful mobile suit, city destroyed one by one. Archangel appear and Freedom, Strike Rouge and Orb Murasame taking off to help Freedom to fighting Destroy Gundam. Strike Rouge protects the people behind her. While Murasame help to fight other mobile suit. After that that Destroyed rampaged to burn whole area, Minerva reach at the devastated area seeing Archangel, Freedom, Strike Rouge and Orb Murasame fighting in that area. Impulse set out from Minerva to help them fight Destroy Gundam. Suddenly the destroy cockpit crack and they could see the familiar face before Stellar in that gundam, Shin can't move, when Freedom try to attack that mobile suit he try to stop it then suddenly laser come out as it out of control and the Freedom used it saber to destroy that laser resulting explosion. Shin put the pilot out of that mobile suit, we could see it clearly that girl was the one Shin bring to Phantom Pain before.

Fifth video

Gibraltar base 2 figure black haired and blond haired guy(Dullindal and Rey) talking with each looking at the picture send by Minerva, Dullindal say "**_that Athrun think too much he was just a soldier_**". Rey said "**_he still affected by people in Archangel and Freedom pilot itself…_**""**_even though we killed Freedom pilot but its still in his memory just like the crew Archangel….._**" "**_That the evident just used it again him_**". Said Dullindal. Dullindal and Rey have decided that Athrun emotional attachment to Archangel prevent him from being useful for their purpose. Suddenly Meer seeing the falling picture, she rushed toward Athrun quarter to inform him about that. Athrun still sad and distraught because of destruction of the Archangel and Freedom (his lover inside that ship and his best friend in that gundam). Meer showing the picture and saying that chairman and the blond boy trying to frame him uses that picture. Because they failed to make him follow their course, not like Shin who doesn't question anything what they were doing and extremely happy upon receiving new gundam. He to angry after seeing that picture and saying chairman knew him to well, but he will not become puppet like chairman want he be. Suddenly he heard a knocking from outside his room, he just crash the window and fighting with the man, Meer asking "**_Why he's doing something like that?_**"he then lead Meer to stair and saying "**_chairman only want people to follow his order he as mobile suit pilot and Meer as Lacus Clyne as it come to the end she will be killed like him_**". Meer shocked her head in denial remember all thing she do while being Lacus"**_No, I'm Lacus, I'm Lacus what wrong if I just acting as her, as long as imitating her I can have a good life so Athrun…_**""**_Meer_**" Athrun said and running. Unfortunately he runs into Meyrin Hawke room. Then she asking why the want to arrest him. Just asking Rey after this. She hacked the base and help him to escape but they discovered by Rey. Athrun force to take Meyrin with him after being attack by Rey. Later both of them escape Gibraltar using gouf and being followed by Destiny and Legend, the gouf fallen in the sea after stabbed by Destiny sword.

(Both of them survives I bet chairman must kill all people that get in his way. Meanwhile, Dullindal fabricates evidence that Athrun and Meyrin were working for LOGOS, and that they accessed classified information before they left).

Then the broadcast video ended….


	2. Minerva crew reaction

Then the broadcast video ended….

VIDEO 1(MEETING WITH ARCHANGEL CREW)

VIDEO 2(ASSINATION ATTEMP ON LACUS CLYNE)

VIDEO 3(KIDNAPPING ORB PRINCESS BRIDE)

VIDEO 4(SHIN RETURN STELLAR TO EARTH FORCE AND BATTLE IN BERLIN)

VIDEO 5(CHAIRMAN MEETING WITH REY AND ATHRUN TALKING WITH MEER)

MINERVA CREW REACTION

People was shocked after watching the video that has been show around the world

Lunamaria point of view

She was too shock to say a word because she doesn't think anyone know her secret mission to spy Athrun. But who the hell person that captured her picture in the video, she now will bombard with to much question after its revealed. She started doubting Chairman Dullindal after spying Athrun that the Lacus she know not the real one. Of course angry with Athrun first for deceive her and all people of Zaft after he defect from Gibraltar base. In the Heaven Base battle she used Impulse gundam after Shin receive Destiny gundam and Rey get Legend gundam, she and Shin support each other after after Athrun and Meyrin supposed death after run from Gibraltar in Gouf. Of course she blame Logos and Orb that cause Athrun betrayal and fight her best to destroy the Logos that cause both Athrun and her sister death. But after watching the broadcast and all the videos she wonder if she the one that was deceived after all her sister was involve with information, and there is no doubt that she know the secret info that hide by Chairman and that why she run with Athrun. Maybe the brown haired guy telling the truth about the assassination attempt in Orb but she doesn't want to believe until the broadcast video as the evidence.

Talia Gladys point of view

That she shock learning that Lacus Clyne was aboard Archangel, she doesn't know that chairman using fake Lacus all this time. She suspect there is another important person aside the Orb princess in that ship. That why Captain Ramius refused to surrender to Zaft during operation Angel Down. I can't believe that the woman I meet before in Orb was the Archangel captain as I suspected. The worst thing is the video of the assassination attempt on the real Lacus Clyne, also now she know the girl that Shin bring on the Minerva was the one who causes the disaster in Berlin, she the one who piloting the Destroy mobile suit. She has been wondering why Athrun acts weird when Lacus rushed toward him when they meet Chairman in city of Dioca. The reason why Athrun really angry when Zaft want to destroy the Archangel before during operation Angel Down now all revealed to the world but she didn't expect that Gilbert and Rey was the one who framing Athrun and Meyrin as Logos spy but the last video show that Meer admits that she rather stay acting as Lacus Clyne rather than run with Athrun. Even though she know the truth she still love Gilbert, and he was her subordinate in military so she will just follow him until the end just like others. She can't say anything about that but she know all the crew learn the truth after watching the broadcast from Orb and unknown video that show the evidence of Athrun defected from Zaft.

Shin Asuka point of view

I know Athrun was still alive after the battle of Orb, I can't believe it after all I was the one who stab him who in Gouf when he escape Gibraltar with Meyrin. How come they survive after that, when I talk to Chairman after Athrun defect with Meyrin, Rey was with me, I think that they lying about Athrun and Meyrin hacked the information of Heaven Base operation the same as Lacus Clyne refused to follow Athrun, she refuse because she can't be Lacus anymore because the real one was there…. I learn from broadcast that Lacus Clyne aboard the Archangel until the time of broadcast, how could that I didn't know someone following me when I return Stellar to Earth Alliance but I didn't expect that they will show that Stellar was the one who piloting that Destroy gundam. I was trying to stop her but unsuccessful, she started fire weapon until Freedom destroy that Destroy gundam now everyone know that Zaft was not the one who stop Destroy gundam in Berlin. How come I didn't know that Rey meet with Chairman in Gibraltar, I could hear it clearly what they talking about framing Athrun as a traitor using certain picture, but that girl Lacus who with the Chairman admits she not the real Lacus. But when I see the third video I know that Athrun was in relationship with the Attha princess that I hate so much that why he looks so weird when that fakes Lacus around him. Usually Rey will say something but I think, he also out of word after all he was the one who help Chairman frame Athrun and Meyrin as a Logos spy. That the reason Athrun really mad with Chairman because he order us to destroy the Archangel and Freedom during the operation Angel Down. Victims in Berlin tragedy will angry with me too because I was the one who cause the disaster. But still Orb responsible to let Lord Djibril escape to space I will blame them for that just like Attha family that responsible for the death of my family.

Rey Za Burrel point of view

Why that video of me talking to Gil was appear in TV broadcast. Now the crew will distrust me after seeing that video, I always jealous with them because I don't have parent that why I view Gil as my most favorite person aside Rau Le Kruze. Of course before this I tell Shin and other that Athrun was traitor that betray Zaft but that real Lacus appear so people starts think Athrun know that the one with Gil was imposter that way he run away. The truth is I was the one who ask Captain Gladys to ask someone to spy Athrun when he meets with the Archangel crew. But I didn't expect someone will broadcast the whole meeting with the evidence of assassination attempt on the real Lacus Clyne. I know Athrun attach to that ship but I didn't know that he was in relationship the Orb princess, Gil also tell me about he used a double Lacus all this time, I quest Athrun also know about this. We tell Shin that Athrun and Meyrin was a spy that works for Logos. Everyone seems convince until the TV broadcast from Orb, that the real Lacus appear beside Orb princess. I really happy when Shin destroyed Freedom gundam because I hate Kira Yamato to the core because he was the cause of my pain, I was unnecessary clone in order to create him the ULTIMATE COORDINATOR. That why I resented him so much, I grew old much faster than normal people. The other clone try to destroy the whole world that cause he suffer, I was the one that helping Shin to study Freedom and help to destroyed its using his unwillingness to killed person as Shin advantage and when the Freedom destroy and Archangel heavily damaged by Tannhauser. Athrun really shock and its lead him to defect from Zaft, after that he convince Shinn that Athrun is unstable and the Gouf destroyed by Shinn. However, he didn't know that Athrun and Meyrin were alive until the battle of Orb.

Others point of view

Arthur really surprise after the broadcast he didn't believe that the Zaft Lacus was a fake, its clear his doubts about Athrun, after all video revealed that the real Lacus was on the Archangel after assassinate attempts on her at Orb by special force. He also know that Athrun ask the imposter to run away with him from Gibraltar and that Athrun in relationship the Orb princess that why he acts weird when purple haired Orb representative hugs the princess. Vino and Dupre can't believe that Lacus they know was imposter, because they thinks that she just make a plastic surgery to make her look younger and make breast augmentation, that make her figure change from before until TV broadcast show the real Lacus Clyne beside Orb princess denouncing Zaft Lacus live on TV with the evidence that Zaft Lacus was imposter.

End of chapter


End file.
